Curtis Miller
Curtis Miller is a character from Resident Evil: Degeneration, the first of the Resident Evil CGI films set in the same continuity as the games. He is the older brother of Special Response Team member Angela Miller and is a disassociated scientist from the pharmaceutical company WilPharma. Biography Born and raised in Harvardville, Curtis lost his family in the Raccoon City Destruction Incident. He was once a part of the company WilPharma, but was fired/left after a feud with his superiors. He eventually joined the bioterror relief group Terrasave to protest against WilPharma but Terrasave disassociated themselves due to the violent threats Curtis made to WilPharma. He was used by the company as a scapegoat to hide the fact that WilPharma had been selling bioweapons to international terrorists. While he was inside the WilPharma research lab, a bomb was set off which caused heavy damage to the building. The G-Virus (Most likely provided by WilPharma researcher Frederic Downing) had infected Curtis, then aided by his younger sister Angela. He transformed in front of her and defended himself against a heavily-armed Marine task force. He then turned on his sister to use her for breeding. Angela was saved by Leon S. Kennedy when he crushed Curtis with tons of metal scaffolding. Soon enough, he began to mutate again. Becoming even more grotesque than before, he attacked the surviving marines who were trying to escape in an elevator, tearing the elevator from its tunnel and hurtling it to the ground far below, killing all inside. He then turned to attack Leon and Angela once again. Leon and Angela managed to avoid him for a short period of time, but he caught up with them and knocked Leon away while he chased Angela. He managed to regain his composure for a brief moment when he picked up a picture of his family that Angela accidentally dropped from her pocket and told Angela to escape before his mind was subverted by the virus yet again. As he lost his humanity again, he prepared to attack when suddenly the section he was standing on collapsed and he fell a great height. As he began to fall, he used the tail his mutation produced during his second transformation and wrapped it around Angela's foot while she was being held onto by Leon. As Angela pleaded Leon to let her go, he refused and instead shot Curtis in his skull, causing him to release his sister and careen downwards, dying on impact along with the explosion that followed. Mutation Like Dr. William Birkin, Curtis was infected with pure G-virus, transforming him into a first-generation G creature. The virus greatly increased his body's metabolism and cell production, causing his body's proportions to grow and distort far beyond the human norm. The most notable physical alterations were the expansion of his muscles, the reformation of his limbs, the growth of a large crescent-shaped protrusion from his shoulder and the formation of a huge eye-like organ, a common trait among all known G mutants. Like with Birkin, Curtis' mental faculties deteriorated swiftly and he became fixated on procreating with whoever shared his bloodline, in this case his sister Angela. Category:Movie Monsters Category:Animated Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Mutants Category:Humanoids Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Deceased